


Swinging Doors

by WolfaMoon



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e22 The Source Awakens, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: How does Maggie know Harry in the au in 1x22 The Source Awakens?





	Swinging Doors

Swinging Doors  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: How does Maggie know Harry in the au in 1x22 The Source Awakens?  
Disclaimer: No Own.

[] Swinging Doors []

Mel comes home to see Maggie sitting beside Harry going over schoolwork. They laugh and smile at something. If you didn’t know them you would think father and daughter or dating. Mel watches for a moment more as Harry guides Maggie to the right page and finding the answer.  
“Oh right,” Maggie says bouncing into Harry. “Why didn’t I see that?”  
“You would have.” Maggie looks to Harry smiling. Smiling like he is the only one in the whole world who gets her.  
Remembering now, how in that AU reality where Mel was the sacrifice. Maggie acknowledged Harry. They knew each other. Mel didn’t have the memories only the synopsis of what Maggie gave them of being alone and not with mom but. She seemed comfortable in Harry’s office. Exposing her side of things.  
Approaching them she sees them smile again.  
“So in that other reality, where I was the sacrifice,” Mel began. They both stop to look at her. “You knew Harry. Care to explain.” Sitting in a chair across from them. Maggie looks to Harry. Harry lays a hand on her, nodding. Sighing and collecting herself,  
“In that reality, Harry was the family friend. Mom trusted him. And Harry was the only one to listen to me.” Maggie turns to Harry smiling. “I would go to his office and vent and vent and he would listen to me.” Harry lays a consoling hand on her shoulder. “Macy had mom and I had Harry.” She rests her hand on his. “He was there for me.”  
“I’m so sorry…” Macy hiccups from the foyer. She hadn’t realized what she had done. Pushing Maggie away. The only one on her side. Keeping mom all to herself.  
“Oh Macy,” Maggie gets up moving to hug her sister.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Everything was fixed in the end.” Maggie looks at Macy. “Besides it gave me more insight.”  
“Insight? Pushing you away gave you insight.”  
“It gave me time, I think. I was also focused on my schoolwork and passing grades thanks to Harry. Mom was your rock, Harry was mine there.”  
“You two didn’t?” Macy makes a head motion to suggest a more pressing relationship of bodies.  
“Ah, no.” Harry supplied.  
“It wasn’t like it wasn’t fantasized.” Maggie shares. This has Harry raise an eyebrow at her. “Oh come on. I know you have a stiff upper British thing. But you were the only male influence in my life and anybody who wasn’t you didn’t compare to what I wanted.”  
“Wait, you wanted Harry?” Mel asks shocked.  
“Yeah, he is hot.”  
“And he is still in the room,” Harry reminds her.  
“Yeah…” she smacks her lips. Turning to him. “You are still hot but I want Parker.” Harry smiles at her with a small laugh.   
“So you two hanging out has nothing to do with this crush?” Mel asks.  
“No, it’s just… Harry always helped me with schoolwork and would be here with mom discussing, uh, work. Than Macy would drag her away for something and Harry would stay and help me.” She stops what she says before looking to Macy who looks crest fallen.  
“I’m so sorry, Maggie.”  
“It’s okay. It was source you. And Harry may have been my dilf fantasy in that world but I know where I belong. This is the best reality.”  
“Even without mom?” Macy asks.  
“As we learned it was bound to happen. We accept and move on.” Maggie reminds her. Macy smiles at Maggie’s wisdom.  
“Now that it’s all cleared up, I’ll go make dinner.” Harry exits.  
“I’ll help,” Maggie voices closing her schoolbook to follow Harry into the kitchen.   
Macy and Mel share a look. Since when did their youngest sister cook?  
“What?” the two move to stand at the entranceway to see Harry and Maggie move around the kitchen.  
“So are we making Yorkshire ale pie or Wellington?”  
“Wellington would take too long. Yet I believe I can make a mushroom Yorkshire ale pie,” Harry says smiling at Maggie.  
“My fav,” she giggles getting ingredients. Harry gets pots and pans out.  
“Did we step into the twilight zone,” Mel asks. They share a look before turning back to see Maggie playfully, flirt fully whack a towel across Harry’s derriere.   
“Maggie,” Harry scolds.  
“Oh come on. I’ll get my speaker and you can continue teaching me about great true music.” Maggie bounces out of the room. Mel can only look wide-eyed. From what she is witnessing Maggie still has a major crush on Harry.  
“Is Maggie flirting with Harry?” Macy asks. Mel can only nod.  
“Harry,” Mel voices entering the room. Harry looks up at her from mixing ingredients. “I think Maggie may still hold some feeling for you.”  
“Yes, but I believe they will tone down with time. After all she did just lose Parker and the emotional rollercoaster of all those realities. She’s just acclimating.”  
“Acclimating and flirting with you.”  
“Comfort, that is all.”  
“On your end?” Mel asks.  
“Yes,” his eyes looking between the two and remaining on Macy before turning.  
“Got it!” Maggie voices in victory. “So whom are we listening to today?”  
“How about some swing music?” He offers.  
“Only if you dance with me,” Maggie lays her ultimatum.  
“Of course.” Maggie squeals finding the swing station.  
The two remaining charmed ones enter the room to sit and watch. This is weird but they are witches. It’s part of their life now. Maggie gets the station.  
“Ah, this is a good one.” Harry sets things in pans on the oven and grabs Maggie to twirl with her.   
“I don’t remember how I was in those times,” Macy informs Mel. “So what happened to you?”  
“I lived in Seattle with my father and I was an uber driver. Harry was my fare and that’s when everything went into place. We drank some water that restored memories.”  
“Memories, all of them?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“So Harry remembers his original life now than.”  
“I didn’t think of that.”  
“Hahaha,” Maggie laughs as the two dance and Harry lifts to set her on the island. “Harry?” she squawks.  
“Let me cook, okay.”  
“Okay,” she whines before Harry turns back to cooking. “I know this was alternate, but are we still on for the swing ball?”  
“I’m not sure. We can be.”  
“Great, it will totally ray on my vlog.” Maggie stops for a moment. Her two realities clashing. Shaking her head she looks up at Harry.  
“Maggie?” He moves forward holding a towel to her nose. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, just got a little confused. I have a headache.” Harry raises his hand and glows over her face. “Thanks Har. What would I do without you?”  
“Starve,” he smiles at her and Maggie smiles back before hugging him tightly. He rests his head on hers. “You’re okay.” Harry looks to the other two sisters. He waves them over.  
“Maggie?” Macy asks. Maggie looks at her before pulling her and Mel into the hug. Now her family is whole and complete. Maggie sighs,  
“This is much better.”

The End []


End file.
